


Their Blood is Honey On Your Tongue

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: I am the Drug and You are my Addict [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Broken!Steve Rogers, Dark, F/M, Gore, Mentioned Bucky Barnes, Sub!Captain America, Violence, dom!reader, sub!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: The reader has convinced Rogers to deal with the people threatening Bucky head on. But the water is rising and Steve may not be able to keep treading water very long. His time has come and the reader couldn't be more happy.





	1. No Guts, No Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nearing the end of my academic career, just a few more quarters left. School is kicking my ass so sorry for continually making you wait. I think this may be the longest fic so far.
> 
> Note: I stopped making works "Divergence" because I refuse to follow the Infinity War story line with my works so everything from here on out will be a divergence. Thanos can kiss my ass and fuck off.

I had managed to convince the good captain that the best way to stop the problem is to find the root of the infestation. At this point, it wasn’t just about Wacanda anymore. This wasn’t about diplomacy, this wasn’t about needing to pay back the immeasurable debt owed to the Black Panther. Wave after wave of insurgents had just kept coming across the border of the nation and things were getting out of hand. It wouldn’t have been too bad, really, Wacanda was all too used to invaders and fending them off. But this was different, there was just so many of them. And they were getting smarter. And I was running out of patience.

  
We surveyed the compound from our vantage point. The mountains had enough peaks to get lost in, hide, and spy on others. But if we thought of that, then they had done so already. It took us the latter half of a day to find a suitable place that would keep us hidden from their eyes but not make them too hard to spy on. Our bodies were pressed together under the gillie tarp, cloaking our forms. Unlike the air and the world around us, it was hot, humid, we could smell the sweat on each other as we tried to not be too tense. I could feel Rogers’s heavy breathing next to me, his chest expanding and contracting with each inhale and exhale. I could hear his heartbeat in the frigid silence. He would lick his lips every once in a while, and every time he did I could sense his heart fluttering. Jitters, prebattle butterflies, the inner pep talk he was probably giving himself to psyche himself up. He was so similar to my soldier. They shifted in the same ways, moving their muscles ever so slightly to adjust their position. Their eyes would flick and observe in the same pattern. Cat like in many ways, wolfish in others. I wanted to see his lips part in a sneer, bearing his teeth as fangs to his enemies. He had it in him, I knew that. Rogers was just more stubborn about it than my dear soldier.

  
It was a familiar silence, predators waiting for their perfect moment. The sun was just touching the horizon, casting the mountain ridge into a beautiful hew of golds, oranges, and purples. Less than a minute before the crevices were completely shrouded in darkness. We were lucky we even had light left at this point. The base would fall into darkness as well, no lights to give it away in the night. We had spent too much time in our perch, we wouldn’t be able to get close enough with any hope of having a visible path. But, I guess that’s why the good old captain was wanting us to stay so close. He couldn’t find the way, but he knew I could.  
“Five,” his voice broke the silence, his first word in hours. “Four. Three. Two. One.”

  
The mountain range was cast into darkness, the only pinpricks of light coming from the stars shining above us. The new moon stood out against the sky as a black void. Our breaths froze in the air as the warmth died around us. We pushed the gillie tarp off of us, moving near silently. I felt his hand on my shoulder as I took us down the side of the mountain. It wasn’t a climb, almost a crawl as we slowly moved. Gravity was different for me, different for us, now. I would have scaled down on all fours if not for having to make sure Rogers kept up. The rolling gravel that our feet displaced sounded like an avalanche. The few gusts of wind chilled our faces, freezing our snot in our noses. If we took too long, no doubt I would get a nose bleed. Our descent took almost half an hour thanks to Captain American wanting us to take breaks, duck down, and zigzag to break up any pattern we had created. Not that his tactics wouldn’t have been effective, but they weren’t going to be necessary with me. You shouldn’t wear all black on a night mission because the world is really dark blue. But we could have honestly worn whatever the hell we wanted because no one would be able to pick us out of the shadows that I wove around us. No one would be able to keep their gaze on us, watchful eyes would slide off or around. Because that’s how it works, doesn’t it? To go unnoticed, you must be unacknowledged and unnoticeable. To stand right next to someone and be completely invisible. I couldn’t wait to teach my two soldiers how to do it.

  
We reached the base, walking from shadows to complete darkness. Looking up, we were in a bowl of inky blackness with the stars being our roof. A surreal feeling, the idea that something so picturesque and beautiful would be the backdrop for a horrific sight. No matter what Captain America told me, no matter what he would try to do, I would be taking no prisoners tonight.

  
Finding the entrance was hard enough. The compound was built like a solid cube of concrete. No windows and only two doors, one for people and one for vehicles. They thought they were hidden away so well that no one would be able to find them. So dense was the builder’s ego that we didn’t even find tunnels connecting into the compound. And it wasn’t for a lack of trying.

  
“How do you want to do this?” I asked. We were on opposite sides of the door once we found it. The smallest crack along the sides to let us know. It would move back and move up to let people in and out. You couldn’t pry it open with anything. You couldn’t slip something in and move it to one side or the other. And it was inset into the ground so you couldn’t go underneath it. If you wanted to get in, you had to be let in.

  
I could see him mulling over the options in his head. Make a distraction, get them to come outside. But then they would already be on alert. We couldn’t take the chance of anyone being prepared enough for us. There were two of us and no idea how many were inside. I couldn’t sense that far or that deep. The way this place was built, no one was standing near the walls at any time unless they were coming or going. Same with the opening for vehicles. One long ass hallway of nothing.  
We couldn’t blast our way in, either. Catch everyone off guard, yes, but they would recover in time. We wanted to be quick, silent, deadly. Not that I was worried about any of them. But Rogers was. He was used to a team larger than us. If we had T’Challa, Okoye, and other members of the Dora Milaje, he would be all ready to kick down the door and start the chaos. But not with the two of us.

  
I could hear him grimace, the slight exhale of breath, low, short, and rough. “I don’t want to have to blow the door open...but maybe there’s something you could do.”  
Excellent, Rogers. Keep talking.

  
“Use your power, maybe you could draw someone close enough to open the door for us.”  
I hadn’t thought of something like that, I had been more for using my power to obliterate a wall. I had whispered to others before, my soft words bringing them to their demise or bringing them under my will. But I had always known where those people were, whether by my senses or my power. This would be calling to the void, seeing what fish would latch onto my bait.

  
“I’ll try.”

  
I heard him nod. It was short, tense, forced. He was cautious about my abilities already, no doubt he was feeling regret about asking me to do something that, if successful, would only make me so much more of a threat. But, he wanted to see the result, didn’t he. He wouldn’t have prompted it if he didn’t want to experience my power. If I could manage this, then maybe he wouldn’t ever be able to escape my honeyed words. It was a delectable thought.

  
Placing my hand on the crack, I slipped my power through it. I felt is slowly slither through the openings, through the smallest of slits between the door and the walls. My heart tightened in my chest as I fought myself from growing impatient. Everything was so thick, it wasn’t just concrete anymore. There was something else coating everything, some sort of metal. It wasn’t vibranium or adamantium. Osmium. Durable, hard, and a pain in my ass. The door was wide, a good several feet. Once I found the edge, it was thankfully only a foot to slip along. But around the corner and across the backside off the door. Only then did I finally feel stale air. The hallway. Bare and sterile. Nothing waiting for me. No one near. I took a breath.

  
“Come hear,” the words were barely audible from my lips, only the wisps left behind by ghosts in the mists. “Come to me.” I threw that sound from my power, into the hallway, off the walls, and down the other corridors. This wasn’t a command, it had to be a seduction. An enticement that wouldn’t raise alarms. They had to come quietly, slowly, just as someone walking to the front door as if on patrol. No sudden change, just a routine that I would take advantage of. “My sweet dearest, come to me. Oh my sweet, follow my voice. Yes, that’s it, come to me. Come. Oh, what a good boy.”

  
I felt Rogers tense next to me, I could hear his teeth grinding against each other. He didn’t like me doing this to people, making them act against their will. Or, maybe, he didn’t like that I was calling someone ‘dearest’. It took most of my concentration to bring the guard to the front door, but I still had my seed inside of the dear Captain America. Multitasking, a hell of a thing, but I could do it. I could feel his heart fluttering, I could feel the pit in his stomach forming. I could feel him hearing my words, wishing they were for him. Wanting, for a long moment, to be called my good boy.

  
“There you are, good boy,” I whispered to the guard on the other side after a long fifteen minutes. Such a poor sap, so empty, so blissfully ignorant of the world outside of his post. Oh, I could have filled his head with so many things. “Now stay.” I withdrew from him ever so slightly. I still had my coil around his heart, though. He wasn’t going to be able to leave my grasp. “I have him, just on the other side. Are you ready?”

  
“Yeah,” Rogers said, his voice dry. “Yeah. Have him open the door and let us on our way.”

  
“I can’t split my focus like that,” I said. “I can keep us hidden but the farther we get from him the harder it’ll be.”

  
“Then we’ll knock him out.”

  
“What a way to start this,” I scoffed.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” His voice grew harder. He knew my answer.

  
“Everyone is a liability,” I started off. There was no way to reason with him by just words alone. He was America’s good old boy after all. His morals were as pure as highly filtered water. “And what are we going to do with them? We don’t have room on our ship. No one is going to come out here for them. And if they do, it’ll already be too late. These men were sent out here to rot. This is the end of the line for many of them, high security too keep us out and them in. We break in, and anyone left will be killed for letting that happen. Once we go through this door, none of them will survive, one way or the other.” Don’t just listen to my words, Rogers. Listen to that beast within your chest, the one making you breath heavy right now. Feel it growl at the chance to let loose. Feel it swell within you, getting you ready for an unbridled massacre. Everyone of these people stand between you and Bucky’s safety. Let them die thinking they were doing their job. Let them die with honor.

  
It was the make it or break it point with Steve Rogers now. If he went through that door, there was no going back. Waist deep in my power, in my influence. He didn’t have to revel in it all just yet. I could always let him continue to wade until I needed to force his head under. But he could only swim for so long.

  
He took a steadying breath and I felt the wings of the dark beast within him unfurl. There was regret in his words, but oh did his body fill with a lust for death. “Okay.” The defeat, the resignation. I ached for that submission. “We’ll do it your way.”

  
“Very well.” Hard, cold, the voice of a leader, the voice of a master. Rogers could tell himself that he shivered because of the wind, but we both truly knew. “Open the door.”  
The door opened and light was cast outside. It reflected off of his eyes. Conflict raged there, between the beast that was so ready to serve me and the man who still believed in being good. He wanted so desperately to be good, but his happy ending wasn’t mine.

  
I turned to the guard who had opened the door. He shook under my gaze. In one swift motion, I stabbed my hand through his chest.

  
And the first blood was spilt.


	2. No Blood, No Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers is a man of honor, but what happens when he crosses that line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get bloody and gory.

No doubt, it was a massacre. An absolute blood bath as we cut our way through the compound. We painted the walls like Jackson Pollock. It had started slow. Crushing skulls, caving in chests, snapping necks, a methodical stride of death and destruction. But then the alarm had been sounded. Then they had started fighting back. We didn’t know the building as well as we should have, so we had to go on the defensive. Rogers shielded us from the brunt of their gunfire and I returned it. We worked in tandem under the flashing red lights, never having to speak a word to each other and try to fight against the blaring alarms. We were fighting as one and it was so good. He had finally let me in to the point where we didn’t need to talk, we didn’t need to outright communicate. All we had to do was move and trust each other to follow. Water and oil may not mix but they never get into each other’s way. Fluid and quick, we breathed in each others’ energy and used it as our own.

I filled Captain America with my power, letting him feel his anger and fury bubble and overflow. His eyes grew rabid as we continued. At one point Rogers threw his shield, forgetting that it wasn’t built to bounce and return. He didn’t try to go for it, instead electing to throw himself at a guard and start beating her into a bloody pulp. There was no obvious form of protection for him, but Wacandan technology for the both of us meant that we didn’t have to worry about bullets. They still hurt like a bitch though. I couldn’t wait to count the bruises on Rogers’s body once we were done.

The soldier roared at the remaining guards, the beast forcing his mouth open to scream out in rage and blood lust. It was such a sight, the good Captain America reverting into such an animal. His face was wet with blood, his knuckles raw from assault. I could have sat back and watched him all day, but I had my own victims.

Blood, brain, organs, limbs, anything I could tear apart I did. I stopped caring about using my gun long ago, I stopped retrieving my knives from bodies. It was all hands now, all claws and teeth. I ripped ribs out of men and stabbed their brethren with them. I tore men’s heads off and used them as projectiles. I bit into so many throats that the lower half of my face was caked in blood. The stench of death was so overwhelming that I couldn’t smell it anymore. There was only the pounding in my veins as my rage ripped wide open. It was so good.

So very good.

I wanted nothing more than to take Steve Rogers on the floor among the corpses and the blood, among the gore and empty weapons. To ride him as he begged for release, to kiss his pleading mouth, to hear him worship my body, to thank me for letting him commit murder in my name.

Like clockwork, like machines, we methodically made our way through the compound leaving nothing but corpses in our wake. No prisoners, no waiting long enough for someone to beg for their life, no questions for directions, no asking for the bigger meaning out of all of this. We only had one job. And that was eradication of vermin. No one was innocent in my mind, and I couldn’t let my dear captain believe think anything else. He had to be prepared for the final room, the room where all of the important people had be put to be protected. He had to be ready to deal the final blows.

The final room was heavily guarded. A panic room. Thicker and heavier doors than everywhere else. Reinforced. Booby trapped. I didn’t have to try hard to sense just how scared everyone on the other side was. I was so hyped, my power was reveling in the death, gorging itself on the last cries of the dead and their final heartbeats. My breathing was ragged, just like Rogers’s. There was lust in his eyes, an erection straining in his pants. Our energy connected us, he had an idea about all of the things I wanted to do to him. And he wanted me to do them to him. In his haze of animalistic instinct, he would have gladly let me take him right then and there. But he would always gladly have me sick him on everyone in that room. He didn’t need to worry about the insignificant guards, however. They were gnats on the rats that hid from us.

“Open the door,” I said, my tendrils wrapping around the men behind that door. Seconds passed as the door slowly opened. Screams could be heard, pleading, begging. A gunshot went off as one killed my puppet. But it was too late. An inch was all I needed to flood the place. To open the door all the way. To snap the necks of the remaining guards. To step to the side and let my dear captain step forward.

_Keep going._

I loved watching him work. He took one step inside and took a scientist with two hands. He slammed his head into his knee, making such a beautiful sound. The other two screamed. The woman was too afraid to raise her gun. She met her head by having her head smashed against the wall. Slow, methodical steps took Rogers from that corpse to the remaining scientist. The remaining member of the compound that still believed in Hydra. The last high ranking member who could potentially have any say in my dear soldier’s future. He cried, he screamed, he went to his knees and begged my captain for mercy. But he was going to get the exact opposite of that.

_Do it. Maim him. Murder him. Eviscerate. Give in. Become my monster. Commit this atrocity in my name. Be my good boy._

Steve Rogers went for the eyes first. Then the legs. Then the arms. And finally the chest. Where he beat the man. And beat the man. And caved in his chest. And split his ribs. And ruptured the organs. And turned the tissue into pulp. And kept beating. And beating. And beating.

And beating.

Until he hit the floor instead of flesh and bone. Cold and hard, such a stark contrast, broke him from his trance. He stood up and stumbled back, everything he had done flooding from his memory and into his consciousness.

Captain America turned to me, regret overflowing from his eyes that the emotion could have been a waterfall. His own breath choked him, he couldn’t bring himself to inhale. He didn’t want to smell the death in the air, he didn’t want to taste the blood. His body was shaking, racked with the knowledge of what he had helped do. Of what he had done. This wasn’t a hit, this wasn’t an operation. I had turned it into an outright slaughter. We had turned it into a slaughter. There was no way Rogers could get around that, no way he could tell himself differently, no way he could convince himself that it didn’t happen the way it did. He had participated in this. He had killed men with his own hands. He was the one who let their bodies fall to the floor. He was the one who had no mercy in his fists. He was the one who made every blow hurt. Nothing was clean, nothing was painless. Every enemy met their death in agony. Rage, fury, animalistic to the core. It was all of Rogers’s doing.

The look in his eyes meant he knew it. He knew it all. He couldn’t take any of it back.

He looked so lost and confused. His values shattered, his honor tarnished, his golden heart tainted. Captain America had crossed the line and he thought there was no going back. And I wasn’t going to convince him otherwise. I knelt in front of him, taking his shaking hands in mine. A steady grip, a firm grip. Something to ground the empty husk of a man. He could mutter all he wanted, justify all he wanted. He could plead with his God for forgiveness, but his words were hollow. His heart wasn’t in it, his mind was elsewhere. In disarray, in shambles, the cracked statue of America’s hero came crumbling down.

“Steve,” I said. The first words to break the suffocating silence. Like thunder in the void, a star exploding that could be heard millions of light years away. “Look at me.”

Seconds, minutes, however long it took him to look at me, I would wait. I wouldn’t force the next part. It had to be all him. All him.

His eyes found mine and I could feel the beast reeling within me. My power coiled in my stomach and slithered through my veins. But not yet. No, it had to be all him.

“You crossed the line here,” I said.

He nodded.

“Can you go back?”

He shook his head, eyes never leaving mine. Our gazes were locked and nothing could separate them.

“What will happen now?”

He was quiet, quiet for a long time. There were no gears turning in his head, no thought bubble in his mind, nothing going on in his brain. There was nothing, he was so empty.

“Rogers,” my voice was even. “Let me in.”

It took much longer for a reaction this time. Maybe I had been to forward. Maybe he didn’t understand.

Seconds, minutes...an hour? Hard to tell, time didn’t matter. All that mattered was that I wait for his response.

And then he nodded.

And then he shivered as my power flooded into him. His eyes rolled back as he gasped, as he felt my influence within him. His hairs stood on end as he shivered again and again. His gasps turned to groans and then turned to moans. So much was open to him now, so many possibilities. He didn’t have to worry about what his morals told him, he didn’t have to worry about some official telling him what to do. All he had to worry about was my soldier and me.

When he came back, I saw myself in his eyes. Darker, deeper, more dangerous. A vile hunger resonating underneath the surface. Just like with my soldier. A desire to please, a desire to kill, a desire to worship the darkness I brought into the world.

“You’re mine now, Rogers.”

“Yes,” he managed to say, his voice exhausted, his eyes shining with tears, “I’m yours.”


End file.
